Let The Wind Blow
by Gryfffinrose
Summary: Winda, granddaughter of Kiara, is falsely accused and framed. She runs to the south, towards Storm Mountains. Soon she meets up with some new friends, and a journey to Storm Mountains begins. Sequel to the Willing Queen and the Unwilling King.
1. Accused

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King, just my own original stuff.

The sun peeked over the edge of the horizon, and spread its pink and orange rays over the awakening continent of Africa. A young lioness crept about the small rocks littered about Pride Rock, and edged around each one carefully, making no sound. Once she was free of sight of the rock, she trotted away to a savanna tree in the middle of the savanna that was surrounded by a lake of water. Rocks were right near the small plot of land that held the savanna tree, and made a pathway for her to hop back and forth from the small island to the savanna.

"Winda?"  
Winda turned around quickly, hoping it wasn't one of her parents, and let out a sigh of relief when she realized that it was Sauran, one of her best friends. She rolled her bright green eyes at Winda's reaction.

"You're really scared about your parents finding you here, aren't you?"  
She asked. Winda smiled wryly and nodded.

"This is at the edge of the hyena's land, at the edge of the Storm Mountains."  
She said. Sauran rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad I'm not a princess, having to be extra safe and careful all of the time, acting like a delicate little lioness, having worry wart parents."  
Winda smiled at her.

"You're half lucky. But I get to rule someday."  
She yawned, and lay down with her head in her paws. Sauran left her so her friend could have some alone time. Winda stood up and gazed at her reflection.Princess Winda gazed back at her.

"Winda? Winda, where are you!"  
"Darn, busted."  
She raced back to Pride Rock and skidded to a stop in front of her mother.

"Hey, Mom."  
Winda greeted her as casually as possible. Shilark held her close.

"Don't run off without telling us! You worried me!"  
Winda sighed, and Shilark did, too.

"Okay, I shouldn't have been. You're my daughter, you have my skills of sneaking off. It's fine...Just try to tell us where you're going next time, okay?"  
Winda laughed.

"Right, Mom."  
She trotted off inside the den area and spotted her dad's mom and dad, Shenzi and Banzai.

"Hey, Grandma and Grandpa!"  
Shenzi rolled her eyes. It still amazed her that she slept in Pride Rock, and had a granddaughter. And she still couldn't believe that she was a grandmother already. It seemed like yesterday when she had Tunya...She glared slightly at her granddaughter.

"I don't know who these Grandma and Grandpa guys are, but Shenzi and Banzai are here."  
Winda smiled. Her grandma hated being called Grandma, and her grandpa didn't mind that much. He smiled at her.  
"Hello, Winda. Your father's taught you about hyena things, too, right?"  
Winda nodded.

"He has, Grandpa Banzai. Don't worry. He's a good dad," she assured him. Banzai seemed slightly relieved.

"Winda!"  
Winda smiled at her grandparents.

"Bye, I've gotta go!"  
She dashed off towards her father's voice. He sat down at the edge of Pride Rock. Winda leapt down to him.

"What is it, Dad?"  
She asked, settling down next to him. Her father motioned for her to sit down next to him. He cleared his throat.

"Winda, you know that one day you will have to take over. That one day your mother and I won't be here."  
Winda frowned.

"Actually, Dad, you'll still be here; since great-great-grandmother and grandfather's time, all rulers have been resurrected and have become immortal. Simba and Mufasa are still talking to each other out on the savanna, by the way."  
Tunya coughed.

"Um, well, heh, that's not the point, even though it's true..."  
"You were getting to the point, Dad?"  
"Oh, yes, right. One day you'll have to take over as queen."  
Winda nodded.

"I will, Father."  
Tunya then began to explain all about ruling and the lands of Africa.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Princess Winda left her father after a long conversation about everything. She scampered down to the lake, and peered at her reflection.

"How can I be leader? I don't even look like royal blood."  
A dark patch of fur was beginning to form on her forehead, black spots were beginning to form on her coat, and her legs from the junction down were turning black. "Why me?" She muttered. The skies began to darken, and before Winda left, she batted at her reflection, letting ripples destroy her image. Suddenly her reflection seemed to glow, and her eyes crossed. It felt like a few minutes, but in reality, it was hours. She felt like she had gone into a trance.

"PRINCESS WINDA!"  
Winda sighed, snapped out of her trance, and headed back to Pride Rock, where she was greeted by the entire Prideland pride. All lions, leopards, cheetahs, warthogs, meerkats, hyenas, and dodos, were gazing at her. Winda stepped back. She narrowed her eyes slightly, and she was a bit afraid of what was happening. Every single gaze on her was not a happy one; all were serious.

"What is it?"  
She asked, her voice cracking a bit. Her mother and father hesitantly walked to their daughter, accompanied by two lion guards.

'Why do they need guards to see me? Do…No…Do they think I'll attack them? Why would I attack them?'

"Winda…Where were you?"  
Winda blinked.

"I was down by the lake…to the south. Why?"

Shilark sighed, and gazed down at the ground, unable to look her daughter in the eye.

"Winda...We have witnesses…About thirty…That saw you attack your uncle, and my brother, Tiko and his mate, Viper. They are in the infirmary, and we aren't sure they will live. And other witnesses…" She stopped, unable to go on. Mosi-oa-Tunya, Tunya, her father stepped in.

"Other witnesses saw you kill one of the lionesses of our pride, Winda."  
Winda slowly shook her head, stepping back.

"No…No!" She cast a terrified look around her. "Anyone? I didn't do it…" No one helped her. Not one being stepped in in her defense. Winda's eyes flashed.

"I do not belong to this pride, then!" She growled, and dug her claws into the ground. "Good-bye!" Roaring, former Princess Winda took off in the direction opposite of her former pride, and sprinted off to her new life.

"WINDA!"

Author's Note: Wow. Hn, I'm glad I did a Lion King fic. I've been itching to...

Sasha: Review, or I'll hunt you down...(yawns)


	2. On The Run and Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Winda is two-years-old.

Winda panted and slowed down her pace. She had been running—no, sprinting—for the last hour; she hadn't counted; with no rest. Her legs were on the brink of collapsing under her.

'How could they have done this to me?'

Tears began to leak from her eyes.

'I would never kill another member of our pride! I—I—'

Winda collapsed next to two savanna trees and panted for awhile. She barely managed to shift into the taller grass for safety before she fell into a deep sleep.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Blinding sunlight greeted Winda in the morning. The young lioness stretched and yawned loudly. She shook her head to rid herself of any morning sleepiness that there was left, and decided to scope out her surroundings. A vast, empty savanna plain was spread around her, a few trees scattered here and there, but otherwise, she seemed to be all alone. Near her was a small stream, which she ventured over to and took a drink. Her reflection caught her eye once more. An idea popped up in her head, but she didn't think it was very good at first. Winda thought some more.

'If I'm to be on the run…I cannot be a lioness that everyone will recognize,' she decided. Winda furrowed her brow and stared at her features in her reflection. Her hyena features had grown stronger over night, and if she just brushed her tuft of fur on her forehead down a bit more, and rolled in the mud a bit…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Winda stood up and gazed at her reflection with satisfaction.

"Perfect."  
She declared. Anyone who could see her would see a female hyena, not Winda, the King and Queen of the Pridelands's daughter. She looked around, and was now faced with another problem.

"Where am I going to go?"  
"Anywhere."  
Winda resisted the urge to jump into the air, and turned around as nonchalantly as possible. Two male hyenas and three female hyenas were behind her. The female that had spoken stepped up. "We came from the Eastern Clan Lands. All of us were kicked out after stealing meat…" she smirked, "and we got away with it, of course. Where are you from, rogue hyena?" Winda silently cheered. It had worked. She smirked back at them.

"I came from the Western Clan Lands. And I was kicked out for the same reason."  
The female hyena stared suspiciously at her for a moment, and then seemed to accept her.

"I'm Rika. This is Kamaria," she nodded her head to the female hyena left of her, "and this is Jamila." She nodded to the female hyena to her right this time. The male hyenas made a face at her. Rika rolled her eyes. "And these guys are Chane and Bakari. Chane's on the right, the smaller one, and Bakari's the one on the left, the bigger one. They're kind of twins, except one's smaller than the other." Chane glared at her.

"I'm not much smaller than Bakari!"  
He argued. Bakari smirked.

"Yes, you are."  
The two set to bickering. Winda shook her head and grinned. Rika looked at her.

"And what's your name?"  
Winda quickly thought of one.

"My name is Sauda."  
She said. Rika grinned.

"So, do you want to come with us to our clan? We need more hyenas."  
Winda gazed into Rika's eyes to make sure that there was no trickery or shrewdness in them. There was none.

"Yes."  
She said. Rika turned around and motioned for everyone to follow.

"Let's go, then."  
She told them. They followed her to the west.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Shilark?"  
Shilark swished her tail, and barely made an effort to respond.

"Mmm?"  
Tunya walked up to her.

"Shilark, please. I can't stand you moping around like this. It's not you."  
Shilark whirled around.

"No. It isn't. I…I…I accused our daughter of killing a lion and wounding another! I don't know how I could have done that."  
Tunya curled her tail in his.

"It'll be fine, Shilark. Let's talk to the attacked lions."  
The king and queen headed towards the infirmary. Viper was lying on a heap of grass. Her chest rose and fell, but she took in ragged breaths. Every breath seemed to hurt her. A deadly gash scorched her left side, and another deep cut was on the right side of her chest. Her stomach had been slashed, and blood was already seeping out of the dressed wound. Rafiki sat by her, unmoving. He looked up when the king and queen entered.

"I cannot do anything. I have tried all that I know. The rest of the job is up to her now. She must let her body heal."  
Shilark cast a worried gaze down at her sister-in-law.

"Will she…survive?"  
Rafiki looked away.

"I do not know, Shilark. I do not know."  
Shilark sighed, and looked at Tiko. He had a deep gash running down the front of his chest. His right paw was cut open. A bruise ran down along his left side. Both of his wounds were dressed, although blood was starting to seep through. Tunya glanced at Rafiki.

"Will Tiko live?"  
He asked. Rafiki nodded.

"He is in better condition than Viper is. His body must heal itself, too. I have used all I know on the lions."

Tiko's eyes opened. He squinted, and looked at his surroundings. He spotted Shilark.

"Shi—Shilark?"  
Shilark forced a smile.

"Hi, Tiko."  
Tiko noticed her forced smile, and looked down at himself. He winced a bit, and shifted on his bed.

"It hurts," he muttered. Tunya sat down next to his brother-in-law.

"You're going to survive, Tiko."  
Tiko didn't seem very concerned about himself at the moment.

"Where's Viper?"  
Tunya nodded towards Viper. Tiko's gaze became worried; fear flooded his eyes.

"Will she be all right?"  
A deadly silence echoed throughout the infirmary. It seemed like forever before Rafiki replied, "We do not know, Tiko."

Tiko swallowed, obviously trying to contain his sadness. Shilark took a deep breath and sat down next to Viper, whose eyes were opening. Her gaze focused on Shilark.

"Shilark? Is that you?"  
Shilark smiled the best she could, and nodded. Viper coughed, and shifted on her bed. She looked at her body's condition, and winced.

"I feel horrible. My body hurts. It hurts so much."  
She whispered. Shilark became serious.

"I don't want to force you to answer now, but who attacked you, Viper?"  
Viper drew in a ragged breath.

"It looked like Winda attacked me. She scraped at me and seemed to be attacking out of fury. No one else was around. Even when I fought back, she seemed to find weakness in whatever I tried to do to her, and countered it. Her strength seemed large; she didn't seem like a young lioness, or a…hyena," Viper narrowed her eyes, "I'll always remember the way her icy blue eyes glared down at me."  
Tunya, Shilark, Rafiki, and Tiko looked at each other in shock and relief.

"Winda has emerald eyes."

Author's Notes: Did you like this chapter? I hope you do…Sorry for not updating. I had major writer's block, and math's taking over my life.

Sasha: Yep. She's still working on adding integers.

G. Rose: What, you can do it?  
Sasha: …….(in small voice) No…

G. Rose: (smug) Ha. Anyways….Review, please.


	3. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I own nothing. LEAVE ME ALONE! Ahem.

Winda walked behind the hyenas. A rock formation formed a medium sized door, and a bit of wild brush covered the entrance. Bakari held the brush back with his teeth and ushered everyone in. He let it go of the brushonce he was in himself. Pitch black darkness surrounded them. Rika led the way through the darkness, and walked through another small door at the end of the rock tunnel. They emerged in a large cave, where hyenas were everywhere. There were hyenas settling into grass beds, hyenas feasting, hyenas play fighting, hyenas talking to one another,hyenas standing near a wall…One hyena near the wall approached Rika. He had spiky black bangs and a large black spot on his neck, larger than his other normal hyena spots. His eyes showed kindness, and Winda immediately took a liking to him.

"Is this a new one?"

He asked. Rika nodded.

"This is Sauda, a rogue from the Western Clan Lands."

The male hyena nodded to Winda.

"I am Jiri. We welcome you."  
Winda nodded.

"So...what do you do here?"  
She asked.

"We are merely a rogue clan, although, sometimes we meet with a rebel clan to fight against the lands belonging to the lions. But we never fight against the Pridelands. They allow hyenas there."  
Winda did her best to seem genuinely surprised.

"Really? I thought they killed many of our kind years ago."  
Jiri smiled.

"Maybe, but they now have a king who is not a lion. He is a hyena."

Winda widened her green eyes.

"Wow."  
Jiri nodded.

"We may go there in a few days. For now, we are staying here. We ar—"

"Say that to my face, ya spotted devil!"  
Jiri sighed and turned. One particularly large hyena with long bangs was snarling at a smaller hyena half his size. The smaller hyena was baring his teeth, but also was quivering visibly. A crowd was gathering and many were urging the two to fight—although, considering the odds, it wouldn't last very long. Jiri andWindamarched up to the gathering fight.

"All right, break it up!"  
Jiri barked. Jiri was merely pushed out of the circle by the larger hyena.

"Back off, Jiri. I need to teach this little runt some respect."

The "runt" quivered and tried to back out, but the other hyenas merely pushed him back into the circle. "Leron…" Jiri warned the larger hyena. Leron ignored him and lunged at the runt. He was cut off by a bite on the leg from Winda. He glanced back at her.

"What do you want, newcomer?"  
Winda showed her teeth, careful not to growl or use any other lion ferocities.  
"Back off, Leron. Pick on somebody your own size!"

Leron smirked and turned away from the relieved smaller hyena.  
"I will!"

He lunged at Winda and snapped at her. Winda restrained a growl from escaping her throat. She dodged his teeth and slipped under him. She rolled on her back and kicked his stomach, sending the hyena flying. Leron's eyes flashed angrily. Winda smirked at him and clawed at his face. Leron blocked her paws and chomped down on her right paw. Winda barely supressed a roar as she ripped her paw out of his teeth and skidded to the side. Shekicked Leron hardin the side. In her fit of rage, she gnashed her fangs together and pinned him down, pressinga clawed paw to his throat.

"I win," she hissed. All were silent. Then a cheer erupted from the other hyenas. And a glare was sent right at Winda.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Tunya paced back and forth. And back and forth again. And again. And again. And aga—  
"**TUNYA, STOP PACING THIS INSTANT**!"  
Shilark exploded. Tunya smiled sheepishly and sat down next to his mate.

"Sorry, Shilark."  
Shilark sighed, and rested her head on her paws.

"I'm sorry for bursting out like that, but I'm so worried. We've banished our own daughter for no reason. And we still haven't found out who impersonated Winda, because Tiko and Viper are nearly in a coma! I'm being pushed to my limits here!"  
Tunya nuzzled the lioness's neck.

"She'll be fine. I'm sure that she's managing just fine. If she's anything like her mother, her mother's mother, or her mother's mother's mother before her, she's surviving out on the savanna like a pro."  
Shilark smiled and nodded.

"I hope so."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Everyone kept on complimenting Winda to the point where it just got annoying. She ate quickly and headed out to watch the sun set. It had been a long day. She groaned, and looked around. The rest of the hyenas had promised to leave her alone for awhile, so it would be okay to wash off her hyena disguise for awhile. After the mud was washed off, she sighed happily.  
"It's so good to be myself again. Ugh...I can't believe how much mud I had on me. I'm amazed everyone didn't smell it."

She looked up at the sky and smiled as she noticed the full moon. Its rays shone down upon her, tinting her fur silver and white.

"Princess Winda!"  
Winda fell over with a strangled yelp. Rafiki laughed at her expression. Winda glared at the baboon.

"You scared me half to death, Rafiki!"  
The baboon chuckled.  
"Only half?"  
Winda gave him a Look. Rafiki smiled. "Yes, well. Princess Winda,I come here to you to tell you that you are now only beginning of your life journey. Proceed with caution. Disguises of the species may not always need be hidden." Winda cocked her head to the side.

"What journey? I just ran away because I was accused of murder and harming another lion."  
Rafiki chuckled again.

"Good luck, young one."  
Winda snorted as the baboon disappeared. She applied the light cover of mud to her fur again, and ruffled the brush of hair above her forehead.

"Whatever you say, Rafiki."  
She turned around and spotted a male lion in the bush. Hisstartling bright green eyes widened. Heseemed startled and ran away.

'I hope he didn't see me. Sigh...well, I'd better get in again.'

She didn't notice the same green eyes still watching her from behind the bush.

Author's Notes: I hope you liked the installment. It took awhile, but I hope you think it was worth it.  
Sasha: Yeah, yeah, they get it. Review already.  
Me: Say please.  
Sasha: Review already, PLEASE, then!  
Me: We're getting there...


	4. The First Battle

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original creations.

Shilark gazed over the horizon. She was still worried about her cub, and one couldn't blame her. To accuse someone you know and love of something they didn't do, and then to lose them was hard.

"We'll find her, you know."  
Shilark turned and smiled sadly at her father. Kovu sat next to his daughter and pulled her close.

"I know we'll find her…I know."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸

Winda yawned and absently scratched behind her ears. She was still a bit shocked after the previous day's events, but was a bit calmer than the day before.

'What was a lion doing all the way out here, near a hyena hideout? We're nowhere near any of the lion kingdoms…Maybe he was a rogue, but I'm sure that Dad would have informed everyone of any rogues that were about. And why was he looking at me like that?'

Winda shuddered. She sincerely hoped that the lion hadn't figured out her secret.

"Sauda! Breakfast!"  
Winda stretched and headed back to the Hideout. All of the hyenas had gathered in the circle of stones in the middle of the Hideout; everyone was currently munching on part of what looked to be gazelle. Jiri nudged part of the kill towards her once she entered the circle.

"I saved you some before it was gone," he said. Winda smiled in thanks and tore into her meal.

"…princess of the Pridelands has been captured. Scouts and part of the pride is on the lookout for her. I heard that one hyena was nearly shaken to death when he told Tunya he thought he had seen her and really hadn't."

Winda nearly choked on her meal but continued eating more softly so she could catch more of what the two male hyenas were saying.  
"Eh, I hear that they're tearing up the savanna look'in for 'er. Rumor 'as it that Winda wasn't really kidnapped, but that she ran away."  
"I also heard that she murdered another lion in her pride and injured another one."  
The other hyena laughed.

"And they're still go'in after 'er?"  
"Yeah, weird. Maybe they just want her for jail time or something."  
Winda quickly finished the rest of her meal and was about to head out of the Hideout to think when a voice broke through all of the talking.

"SILENCE!"  
All mouths closed, and all heads turned to the speaker. A slim female hyena stood next to Jiri and another male hyena. The female had spoken; er, shouted. Jiri spoke this time.

"The Eastern Clan Lands are approaching for battle. Prepare yourselves."  
Everyone else seemed to know what to do. Winda was caught up in a swirling mass of hyenas.

"Sauda! Over here!"

Winda glanced behind her back and spotted Jiri with a group of hyenas. She bounded over to him.

"Yes?"  
She asked. Jiri coughed.

"After seeing your victory over Leron, the clan's toughest fighter, I'm inviting you to the war station in our army. You will be by my side in battle and shall have the honor of defeating the Eastern Clan Land's top warriors."

Winda's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"  
She asked. Jiri smiled.

"I don't joke, Sauda. Now, we're going to prepare for the battle. Here's the plans…"

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸

"Jiri! Jiri, they're here!"  
A messanger hyena rushed into the Hideout. Jiri and the other two leaders exchanged looks.

"Move out!"

They shouted, and headed onto the battlefield. Winda trotted at the front of the line, letting the foes know that she was an excellent fighter, worthy of being in the front by the commanders. The two lined up, lions against hyenas (or half hyenas).

"CHARGE!"  
The king of the Eastern Clans roared.  
"CHARGE!"  
Sikari, the alpha female hyena shouted in agreement. The battle began. Hyenas and lions were struck down, and gashes and bruises were scored on foes. Winda had an advantage. Since her father had taught her some of the basic lion defense moves, she knew what to expect from her opponents, who seemed surprised to have their moves thrown back at them. She charged through the toughest lineup of lions, and struck down the king, as well.

Winda leapt onto one of the last lionesses, biting into the flesh. She pinned her to the ground, her claws out, and gave the lioness beneath her a confused look. The lioness was looking at her tail and one of her spots. The sweat had partially washed part of it away. She panicked, and looked back at the lioness beneath her. The lioness beneath her widened her eyes, realization evident in her blue eyes. Winda shook her head and stepped off of her. The lioness narrowed her eyes, but nodded slightly and took off.  
"Horray for Sauda!"  
The half-breed princess had won the Clan war, but she hadn't won the battle yet.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸

Nala narrowed her eyes as they neared the den of the Eastern Clan Lands.

"Something's wrong here," she growled, and Simba and Kovu nodded for the group to head forwards. Once they came to the main cave, they spotted the lions and lionesses of the pride nursing wounds, sleeping, or attending to other injured creatures.

"What happened?"  
Kiara shouted. The king of the Eastern Clan Lands stepped forth.

"We attacked the rogue hyena hideout, but were brutally defeated."  
Kovu, surprised, asked, "How could hyenas beat a pride of lions?" The king sighed.

"They had a very tough hyena female. She beat all of our toughest warriors, and seemed to be able to predict our moves."  
Tunya cocked his head to the right.

"What did she look like?"  
"She had green eyes, spots…she looked like a regular female hyena except for her tail. It didn't look like a hyena tail. Why?"  
Tunya shook his head, "No reason." Once the Pridelanders left, Shilark turned to Tunya.

"You don't think…"  
Tunya shrugged and wrapped his tail around his.

"I really don't know what to think anymore."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸

"Sauda!"

"Retell the battle again!"  
"C'mon, for the kids?"

Winda laughed nervously and backed away, "I'll give you a recap of the battle tomorrow, okay? Okay, thanks!" Once she was out of the hideout to the pond out back, she breathed a sigh of relief. And wrinkled her nose. "I really need to bathe, bad." She dove into the water and shook herself. Clean, she stepped out of the water, only to see the male lion again.

"Princess Winda?"  
He whispered. Winda's blood turned to ice.

"Uh-oh."

Author's Notes: I shall leave it at that.

Sasha: Please review, buckle up, and drive safely. Thank you! (grins)


	5. Sekou and Xola

Disclaimer: I only own my original creations.

Winda began to back away. She tripped over a rock as she did so, and fell flat on her back. The male lion took a step forward, forcing a small "mreow!" out of the female hybrid.

"What do you want?"  
Winda demanded, standing on all four paws again, emerald eyes narrowed in suspicion. The male lion shook his head.

"I mean no harm, Princess Winda."  
Winda growled.

"Unlikely. Who are you, how did you find me all the way out here, and why are you here?"  
"First," the lion said, "may I come forth?"

Winda narrowed her eyes some more, but nodded.

"I warn you, I am skilled in battle. Do not test me, or I will be forced to take action. Not even hyenas or large lions can defeat me."

The lion nodded and walked forward. The two sat down.

"My name is Sekou. I am a rogue lion. I traveled here from the Western Clan Lands, and before that, the Pridelands. I was wandering about when I came across you last night. I thought, after seeing you, that you might be Princess Winda, so I came back to see if I was correct. I merely came to satisfy my curiosity. I apologize if I scared you."

Winda growled.

"How do I know you speak the truth?"  
Sekou sighed, and gazed up at the sky.

"I too know what it is like to be singled out, and I would never expose one for hiding. Besides, I do not believe that you would kill. A kind hearted, brave and honorable lioness would do no such thing."  
Winda's gaze softened, but she corrected, "Technically, I'm not a lioness." Sekou smiled at her.

"Technically, you are."  
Winda smiled back at him.

"I guess so."  
Silence reigned for a few minutes. "So, how long were you in the Pridelands?" Winda asked, trying to strike up a conversation. It worked.

"I was in the Pridelands since I was young," he then added, "I'm two and a half years old. Anyways, I was in the Pridelands for a long time. I became a rogue when my parents were killed. I left, having nowhere else to go. For years, I roamed the savanna, a rogue, an outcast. Now I'm here."  
Winda nodded.

"I know what it feels to be an outcast…"  
She whispered. The two sat in silence for awhile, until…

"HELLO!"  
Both jumped and screamed. They jumped to theirfeet--erm,paws, and looked around for the speaker.

"Who's there?"  
Winda called. A laugh merely answered her. Winda sniffed around, and crept about for the intruder. She finally found it hiding behind a rock near the pond. She growled in her throat and picked the intruder up by the scruff of its neck.

"Hey! Lemme go!"

Winda set down the intruder. Sekou growled.

"A cheetah cub?"

The small cub scoffed.

"Dampen my spirits, will ya?"  
Winda snorted.

"Yeah, whatever, shorty. What are you doing all the way out here?"  
She asked. Xola plopped down.

"I was just wandering around. I got bored, so…"  
"So you decided to eavesdrop?"  
Sekou asked. Xola frowned.

"No. I was chasing a bug when I came over here."

Winda looked around.

"Where are your parents? Won't they be worried about you?"  
Xola looked down.

"My parents are dead."  
Winda and Sekou looked first at each other, and then back at Xola.

"We're sorry," Sekou said. Winda nodded in agreement. Xola gave them a tiny smile.

"Thanks. But, what are you guys doing all the way out here? Are you two mates?"  
Sekou and Winda turned red and laughed nervously.

"No, we're not mates. We're just friends. We were just…talking about stuff."  
Xola smirked.

"Okay, whatever you say…"  
Both glared at the cub, and then looked at each other.

"What should we do with him?"  
"I don't know…what do you think?"

"We should probably look for a home for him."  
"We're miles away from any families of any kind. We'll never find him one."  
"Oh, sure, dampen the mood! He can stay with us!"

"How do we know he even wants to?"  
"Well…"  
The cub chose this time to pipe up, "I'm right here, you two." Both glared at him again. "I'd like to stay with you two, if I can." He said, a glimmer of hope in his bright green eyes. Winda smiled and ruffled the tuft of hair above his forehead.

"Sure, cub."  
"Don't call me cub."  
Winda laughed.

"Whatever, cub."  
Xola sniffed indignantly and turned away. Sekou shook his head, but sat down with Winda once more. And for another long while, silence overtook all.

"I should be getting back," she told them. Sekou nodded. "You two can stay in a cave about a mile from here. I'll be back tomorrow." The lion and the cub nodded and trotted away. Winda cast a quick look around, and then quickly applied her hyena disguise again. She shook herself one last time before trotting back to the Hideout. Startlingly green eyes blinked as they watched her walk back.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Winda returned a few minutes later. The hyenas greeted her with smiles on their faces.

"What took you so long, Sauda?"  
Jiri asked, his startlingly green eyes twinkling. Winda smiled, hoping that her nervousness didn't show.

"Oh, I just took a look outside."  
Jiri nodded, and yawned.  
"I'm bushed. Time for bed, everyone!"  
All of the hyenas nodded in agreement, and quickly found a place to sleep. Winda found a spot near Jiri and Rika. Her eyes shut in a matter of minutes as she was whisked away to dreamland.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Sauda? Sauda!"  
"Sauda" (Winda) lifted her head. She yawned and shook herself free of any leftover sleepiness.

"Yes, Jiri?"  
Jiri smiled.

"I was wondering if you could watch the hyena cubs. Most of the mothers are going to be busy today."  
Winda blinked.

"There are cubs here?"  
Jiri laughed.

"You didn't think that we were all adults, did you?"  
Winda laughed back.

"I suppose I did. But, why did you ask me? There are other single females around here that could do it; not that I won't or don't want to, that is."  
Jiri's eyes twinkled.

"Oh, you just seem to have an aura of one that is good with cubs."  
Winda smiled.

"Okay. Where are they?"  
"We're right here!"  
Four balls of brown fur tackled her. Winda laughed and looked up.

"I'm Diji!"  
"I'm Elimu!"  
"I'm Kayin!"  
"And I'm Nini!"  
(A/N: The first three were males, the last, a female.) Winda quickly managed to sit up.

"I'm W—Sauda! It's nice to meet you!"  
"Do you wanna play?"  
Winda smiled. The cubs were much like the lion cubs she had often cubsat back at Pride Rock. Hyenas were more closely related to cats than to dogs, so it wasn't a surprise. But she had also found the young ones were pretty much all alike. Zazu's chicks were quite like cubs, too. Zazu had found a mate about a year and a half after Winda had been born. He was now a father to five chicks, who caused him a bunch of trouble.

"Of course."  
"Yay!"  
Winda let herself be led away by the cubs, Jiri smiling at her. The cubs played with her for the whole day, with only the occasional rest to eat or drink. Winda discovered Nini to be the toughest of the group, even though she was the only female. Elimu was the shy one, and could easily be distinguished from the rest by the brown spot on his ear. Kayin was the smart cub, and tended to think things through more than the average cub. Diji attached himself to Winda and, although she loved them all, she picked him as her favorite. Unaware of it, Sekou and Xola watched her through the bushes.

'She's a natural with cubs,' Sekou thought.

"I have to go, guys," Winda said apologetically as Jiri called her and the cubs' mothers approached.

"Bye, Sauda!"  
They all chirped, and Winda trotted over to Jiri, happy she had some new friends.

Author's Notes: Hope you all liked this chapter! Please review, as always. (readers wait for comment) Where's Sasha with the witty remarks? Aah…She's a bit preoccupied at the moment…

Sasha: All right, Scar, get back here and face me like a man—er, cat!

Scar: (runs) This is worse than the hyenas!

G. Rose: (laughs) Please review, I'll update as soon as possible! Bye!


	6. Peace Interrupted

Disclaimer: I only own my original creations.

"Well?"

The quivering male lion walked over.

"W-w-we could not find anything, Sire. We apologize…"  
"YOU APOLOGIZE?"  
Tunya bared his fangs, eyes flashing. The messenger lion squeaked in fear as Tunya raised a paw…

"Tunya!"  
The hyena turned. His mate walked over, glaring at him. "Stop this! We may be looking for Winda, but you don't need to be so brutal!" She turned to the messenger lion. "You may leave." The lion didn't need to be told twice. He scrambled away and was out of the cave before the king and queen could blink an eye. Tunya dug his claws in the ground. Shilark sighed and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Please calm down," she whispered. Tunya sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just…"  
"I know, Tunya, I know. Look, we're sending out search parties today again. How about we join them?"  
Tunya nodded and curled his tail around hers.

"Let's hope we find her…before something bad happens."  
They had no idea.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Winda trotted out of the Hideout and sniffed the air.

"Sekou?"  
She called. The male lion cautiously poked his head out of the bushes. Once he was sure that it was Winda, he nudged Xola forward and emerged from the clump of bushes. Winda smiled.

"So, how are you guys?"  
Xola opened his mouth to complain, but was shoved aside by Sekou.

"It was interesting. We wandered around, one of us being barraged by questions from an annoying cub, the cub then being thrown into a lake…"  
Xola glared at the lion.

"I have a large bump from where I hit my head, you know."  
He grumbled, rubbing his head with a small paw. Sekou rolled his eyes.

"Eh, in other words, it was okay. But we had to hide every time a hyena came around. They have lots of guards around this area."  
Winda sighed.

"Yeah, well, they can't be too careful. It's not really their fault."  
Sekou sighed but nodded in agreement. He rested his head in his paws.

"Enough about us. How was your day?"  
Winda smiled.

"I was on cub-sitting duty."  
Sekou grinned.

"I noticed. The cubs really liked you, Winda."  
The runaway princess shrugged.

"I cub sat all the time back at Pride Rock. Compared to lion cubs, the hyena cubs were practically angels. And they're so cute, too…"  
Xola cleared his throat.

"What about me? I'm a cub, too!"  
Winda smirked.

"Really? Because you sure don't look like one."  
Xola pouted and stuck his tongue out at her. Winda smiled and ruffled the tuft of fur on his forehead. "I'm just kidding. You're cute, too, Xola." Xola grinned.  
"That's more like it. Respect my authority."  
Winda rolled her eyes.

"Please. You have no authority to respect."  
Xola growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Winda bent down to the cub's level.

"It's supposed to mean whatever you think it means."  
She smirked. Xola huffed and trotted away. Sekou grinned.

"I told you you have a way with cubs."  
Both laughed at this. They began to walk around the pond as they talked.

"I wouldn't really call Xola a cub. He's more of a companion. Besides," Winda thought about the hyena cubs, "compared to the cubs I've looked over, Xola is pretty mature for his age."

Sekou smirked.  
"What's your definition of mature?"  
Winda laughed.

"Good point."  
The two friends began to walk back towards the Hideout. Winda turned and smiled at her two friends (Xola had returned after seeing Sekou running off).

"Well, thanks for talking to me today. It's nice to be able to show my true colors somewhere. I've never really met anyone I've had so much in common with."  
Sekou grinned.

"We're here to help. Com'in out tomorrow?"  
Winda shrugged.

"As long as there's nothing else to do, sure."  
She smiled and nodded good-bye. After making sure her disguise was on right, she re-entered the Hideout. She was practically dragged inside by Rika.

"Ack! What is it?"  
She asked, rubbing her neck where Rika had dragged her in. Rika smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, but Jiri's called a meeting. Come on, we've gotta get inside, quick!"  
The two quickly made their way to the meeting room. Before they entered, Rika cast a suspicious look at her friend.

"Where exactly were you, anyways?"  
Winda mentally panicked.

"I was…taking a breath of fresh air!"  
She lied, hoping she would buy it. Rika didn't look fooled, but nodded.

"Okay…I'll buy that…For now."  
Winda metally sighed in relief, and followed her friend into the meeting room. Jiri spotted them and hushed the gathered hyenas.

"I have called this meeting to inform all of you that the Pridelanders approach. They search still for Princess Winda. Has anyone spotted her?"

Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads. Winda shook hers as well, panicking. The Pridelanders were heading towards the Hideout? That wasn't good. If they found her…If they found the hyenas…She was so deep in thought that she barely heard what Jiri said next.

"We must take evasive action. We cannot let the lions find us. All must stay inside. Our supply of food will last us through the time the Pridelanders pass through here, and with any luck, they will not find us. Be on the lookout for them, however. Do not approach them or come in contact with them. That is all."  
Jiri stepped down from his post and disappeared into the crowd of chattering hyenas. Winda sighed and looked around the cave. She knew that even if her parents didn't find the Hideout, chances were her scent would be around this area.

"Sauda?"  
Winda turned to the speaker; Jiri.

"Yes?"  
She asked.

"I want you to watch over the cubs, just in case the Pridelanders do find this place. I've already assigned other hyenas to be the lookouts."  
Winda nodded. Jiri smiled. "Thank you. I must go now. Be safe." Winda watched him go with a heavy heart. She knew that if the lions found this place, it would be her fault. The thought weighed her down as she approached the cubs.

'Ugh…Everything's always my fault! Hm…I'll have to talk to Sekou tomorrow.'

She lay down in front of the cubs and smiled as she felt Diji snuggle up to her. Before long, all of the young ones were fast asleep. And the sound of their slowed breathing lulled the princess into sleep as well.

Author's Notes: I'm soooooooo sorry that I haven't update in a while. I had really bad writer's block.

Sasha: In other words, her mind was blank like usual.

Me: You didn't help much!  
Sasha: I didn't think you'd want help, Oh Mighty Author.

Me: Ugh…Dumb cat. Please review. (runs after Sasha)


	7. Decisions And Choices

Disclaimer: I own only my original creations.

Tunya growled impatiently. In his annoyance, he sounded a lot like an angry lion in a very bad mood.

"Well?"  
He pressed the messenger. The small male lion fidgeted.

"Um, well…"

His expression and fidgeting gave it all away. Tunya dug his claws into the rock of Pride Rock. Shilark merely sighed and dismissed the poor, trembling messenger.

"I knew we should have kept looking yesterday!"  
The hyena muttered. Shilark smiled sadly.

"We will look for her today, Tunya. I just hope we find her in time," she sniffled, "I miss my baby!"  
Tunya was instantly at his mate's side and nuzzed her reassuringly.

"We **will** find her in time, Shilark, I promise. We'll find our daughter if it's the last thing we ever do."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Sauda…"

Laughter echoed in Winda's ear.

"C'mon, Sauda, get up!"  
"Oooh, maybe she's dead!"  
"Yeah! Let's bury her!"  
This last comment got Winda up in no time. The four hyena cubs from before stared up at her with innocent eyes. Diji's tiny fangs were lightly digging into Winda's tail, his paws resting near them. The hyena cubs giggled amongst themselves; Diji tried but couldn't with Winda's tail in his mouth. She quickly calmed the young ones down.

"I'm up, I'm up. Diji, hon, I'd like my tail back, if you don't mind. Thank you."  
Winda stood and stretched. Nini, seeing how much fun Diji had with Winda's tail, couldn't resist batting at it for fun.

Diji nudged Winda's leg to get her attention.

"Sauda, my mommy said something about the mean lions are coming to destroy the Hideout, but she said not to worry." His eyes glistened. "But I am worried! I don't wanna be eaten!"  
Winda smiled down at the cub.

"It'll be okay, Diji. The mean lions won't get you."  
Diji smiled and batted at her tail again, fighting for it with Nini.

"This is fun!"  
Winda rolled her eyes and gently picked him up in a paw by the scruff of his neck.

"That's my tail, Diji."  
Diji just laughed. Winda shook her head and set him down.

"Sauda!"  
Winda snapped her head up and look for the speaker. She spotted a Chane rushing towards her.

"What is it?"  
She asked, taking a step nearer. Chane stopped to catch his breath and panted. Once he caught his breath, he righted himself and said, "Jiri wants to speak to you. He says it's urgent." Winda blinked.

"Okay. But what about the cubs?"  
She said, looking down at the cute baby hyenas. The grinned back up at her. Chane sighed unhappily.

"I'll take them."  
Winda giggled at his expression.

"Aren't you good with kids?"  
Chane grumbled something about an incident a few years ago with a killer cub and walked over to the cubs. Winda laughed once more and raced off towards Jiri's place. (A scream was heard from behind her, but she ignored Chane and continued on.) Once she arrived, she was startled to notice how grave Jiri looked.

"What's wrong, Jiri?"  
She asked, serious. Jiri sighed.

"The lions are now on an official hunt for y-Princess Winda. They will reach here in a few days, and everyone's going into panic. And our army must be ready for battle." He glanced back up at her, "Can I count on you to be ready for battle when the lions attack?" Winda, eyes widened, swallowed.

"I—I-I…" This was her family…But her family had betrayed her.

'This is your family now!'

A voice in her head insisted. Jiri looked at her calmly, waiting patiently for her answer. Winda finally nodded.

"Yes, Jiri. I'll be ready."  
Jiri smiled.

"Thank you, Sauda. You may leave now, if you wish."  
Winda did wish. As soon as Jiri turned around, she was off like a shot to see Sekou. He was the only one who she could talk to about this. Xola wasn't old enough to understand these kinds of matters. Besides, he didn't even know that she was Princess Winda yet.

She skidded around a corner, and checked her surroundings to make sure no one was watching. Once she felt secure enough, she exited the Hideout and crept into the bushes, not even bothering to remove her hyena disguise.

"Sekou?"  
She called into the bushes as softly as she could.

"Yes?"  
The hybrid jumped and whirled around, teeth bared and ready for action. She glared at her friend.

"You scared me!"  
She accused him. Sekou grinned.

"I did?"  
Winda rolled her eyes and looked away, remembering why she had come to talk to him in the first place.

"Where's Xola?"  
She asked, "I'm not sure he should hear this." Sekou's expression became serious.

"He's sleeping in the cave. What is it?"  
He asked, concern evident in his voice. Winda lowered her eyes.

"My pride—my old pride, that is—is coming to look for me in the Hideout. Not to mention since we went to war with the Eastern Clan Lands, they have reason to hate these hyenas for what they've done."

Sekou looked sadly at her.

"What are you going to do?"  
Winda groaned and sat down, shaking her head.

"That's exactly the point! I don't know what I'm going to do! I mean, my blood relatives are coming to fight us, my new family of the Hideout; they've done so much for me; I can't just stand by and let them down. And I can't reveal my identity; I'll be killed instantly by either side. In short: I'M FREAK'IN DOOMED!"  
Winda panted for breath. Sekou blinked and let her finish calming down before sighing.

"It's all up to you, Winda. I can say whatever I want to try to persuade you to do something, but in the end, it all comes down to you. You decide which way your life goes; which path you take."  
Winda chuckled.

"You're quite wise, Sekou."  
Sekou chuckled softly.

"Only when around you."  
Winda chuckled as well. She looked up at her friend for reassurance.

"I'll think about it," she said slowly, nodding. Sekou nodded as well.

"Well, I'll see you later, then. Tell Xola I said hi."  
Winda told him and dashed back to the Hideout. Sekou glanced at her one last time before fading into the shadows.

Author's Notes: Well, it's been awhile, ne? Sorry about the late update…But the other chapters will be up in a day between each or less. Please review!


	8. Identity Revealed

Disclaimer: I own only my original creations.

A chuckle echoed through the cavern.

"She is confused and hurt…Angry and betrayed…Perfect. Soon she shall be near us. Then we shall strike…And the world shall end as we know it!"  
And cackles filled the air.

Winda yawned and stretched herself out. She shook her head of sleepiness and squinted up at the morning sky.

'One day closer to war,' she thought glumly. The poor ex-princess had stayed up long the previous night thinking over her options. One, join the lions and ultimely betray the hyenas and save her family at the risk of being punished for running away. Two, join the hyenas and feel guilt as she went to war with her own family, but she would keep her past a secret. Neither were very good options…She groaned aloud once more and stood.

"Sauda!"  
Winda jerked her head up. Rika ran over to her, apparently beginning to run out of breath. Winda smiled at her friend's tired expression.

"Calm down Rika, I'm sure whatever you need to tell me can wait until you're sure you won't collapse of exhaustion," she said, slightly amused and concerned at the same time. Rika mock glared at her and calmed down as instructed.

"Cara—the female head of the Hideout—she and Jiri are going to be really busy with the hyenas and training today; this includes the group that usually goes out for food, so Cara and Jiri were wondering if you could get some food."  
Winda blinked in surprise.

"They trust me enough to let me get the food on my own?"  
Rika nodded.

"I know it might be a bit tough going without extra help, but some of our food has gone missing, and since everyone else is busy…Well, you're pretty reliable, as Jiri said…and you're plenty strong enough, you must admit. So can you do that for us?"  
Winda nodded.

"I'm on it."  
Rika grinned happily.

"Thanks, Sauda."  
Winda grinned back and took off, but at a slightly slower pace than what Rika's had been. Deciding not to check back with Jiri in case he was busy, she set straight off to get the food. She finally reached an area that looked like a fairly good hunting ground. Sure enough, a herd of gazelle was grazing in the savanna ahead. The hybrid crouched in the underbrush, narrowing her eyes, waiting for a good moment to bound over.

"Ssshh!"  
Winda nearly jumped a foot in the air. Making sure not to make any noise, she crept towards the source of the outburst and just managed to suck in her gasp before it was let loose. Her parents, grandparents, Timon, Pumba, and Zazu were in the field behind her. All were looking for food, except for Timon, Pumba, and Zazu, who were contentedly munching on some bugs.

"Are we near the place the king told us of yet?"  
Shilark asked anxiously. Tunya glanced around.

"I don't see any signs of it yet, but I think we have to go in that direction," he nodded in Winda's direction, "through the plain and onward, I believe. But for now we must focus soley on obtaining food for everyone."

Timon swallowed a worm.

"We're doing fine!"  
He announced. Tunya glared at him and cast a look at Kiara.

"How long did it take for you to adjust to him?"  
Kiara laughed.

"You'll adjust, Tunya. And don't even think about eating him, or my dad will have a fit."  
Tunya grumbled something under his breath and smiled as Shilark nuzzled him. Winda (you didn't forget that she was there, did you?) had seen enough. She stalked through the grass once more, teeth bared. Now she was really determined to get food. Unfortunately, since she was in such a bad mood, she forgot about her temper…

"RAAWR!"  
And she scared the poor gazelle away, the whole herd. She almost screamed in frustration, but remembered that her family was near. Speaking of which…

"What was that?"  
Uh-oh. She took off at a run, not bothering to look back, hoping that she wasn't being followed. Although, it wasn't like she could be; she was running so hard and fast that she was catching up to the gazelle. Luckily for the gazelle, she was too busy to even think of attacking one. She dashed into the bushes and crawled as fast as she could to get to the entrace of the Hideout. Once she spotted a familiar landmark, an oddly shaped sequoia tree, she took a hard right and skidded to a stop at the small oasis where she had met Sekou. The panicky hybrid dashed into the Hideout, breathless.

"Everyone! The Pridelanders are approaching!"  
She managed to gasp out. Cara looked startled, unlike Jiri, who remained calm. The male head of the Hideout calmly walked over to her.

"I have been thinking, W—Sauda. We cannot fight the Pridelanders. Not now. So, I have devised a plan that will save us and the Pridelanders."  
Winda's eye widened.

"What are you—We need to…!"  
Jiri rushed at her and knocked her with his shoulder, forcing her onto the ground and shocking a nerve. Everyone gasped.

"Jiri, what are you…?"  
Jiri didn't reply. He instead rushed over to the momentarily paralyzed Winda and dumped the leaf of water on her. The mud and everything else used for her disguise was washed off. She stood and shook herself. Jiri gave her a knowing smile. Winda stared at Jiri in shock. He had known? But…How…? Jiri turned to the Hideout Clan.

"Her identity is revealed," Jiri nodded at the now exposed princess, "she is Princess Winda of the Pridelands, not Sauda, a lone hyena from another clan, as she told all of you."

Everyone stared in shock at Winda. All was silent. Winda's eyes grew wider in fear.

"I-I-I can explain! Really! I…I…" she stood a bit taller, "Jiri's right. I am the exiled Princess Winda of the Pridelands, daughter of Shilark and Tunya, king and queen of the Pridelands."

And silence was heard.

Author's Notes: Now the chapters are rolling out! I guarantee that the story will be finished by this week…I can't take having it on my plate anymore! (growls) (coughs) Ahem. Well, the good news about this is that I can post up my Inuyasha fic, called Ivy Rain, my Yu-gi-oh fic, called A Dark Wind, my Kim Possible fic, called The Footsteps of Fate, and my Danny Phantom fic, called Supernatural. (Supernatural is the sequel to the Halfa Revolt, so read that one first…) Anyhow, I must get going! Ciao!

-G. Rose


	9. Reunited

Disclaimer: I only own my original creations.

Everyone was silent and continued gaping for a few more seconds. Until…

"What is going on?"  
Rika burst out. Cara narrowed her eyes.

"A lioness!"  
She growled, and many angry growls and calls were heard from the crowd.

"Lions!"  
"Filthy scum!"  
"Spy! Traitor!"  
"Filth!"  
"Disgrace!"

"Betrayer!"  
"Disgusting, betraying—"

"ENOUGH!"  
Came a shout. Everyone shut up. Jiri glared at everyone; Winda was the most shocked because she had never actually seen the hyena get angry before, not to mention raise his voice even the slightest unless it was to announce something to the whole Hideout. Everyone waited for Jiri to continue. He did, "I did not reveal this to everyone in order for you to pester poor Winda to death. She does not deserve this. I have gotten to know her in the little time that she's been here, and she is an honest, good being. And she is a half breed, half hyena, half lioness. Listen," he turned to Winda and lowered his voice, "I am sincerely sorry for not telling you that I knew since I found out, which was a day or two ago, and I am admittedly using you now as a convenience. I cannot ask you to forgive me. But right now we need you to go out there and speak to your family."  
Winda snarled at him.

"They are my family no longer. I refuse to talk to them!"  
She snapped. Jiri shook his head.

"They are your family, no matter how much you deny it, Winda. Please. Do you really want to have another war break out? Again, I am sorry. We could have prevented this earlier, but…I needed to earn your trust. For that, too, I am eternally sorry. But right now you're our only hope of survival."  
He stated seriously. For another moment there was silence.

"He is right, you know."  
Everyone started and turned to see the speaker. It was Diji. The small cub did not stop there. He continued, "Negotiation is the best idea. None of us want another war, another fight, another chance that someone will die. All of us, even your parents, your family, wish for peace. If you speak with them, we might just get that wish." Everyone stared in shock at the small hyena, until Jiri spoke.

"Never have I heard wiser words. You are far more intelligent than what most beings are at your age."  
Diji smiled and swished his tail happily at the compliment. Winda smiled as well, beaming at the young child that had spoken the truth.

"Thank you, Diji. I will go and speak with my parents."  
Diji grinned wide.

"Thank you, Winda!"  
He said joyfully. Winda laughed and leaned down to playfully nuzzle the cub on his nose.

"No. Thank you, young wise one."  
Diji giggled at that, and watched with the rest of the Hideout as the young hybrid ran out to hopefully save them…and so much else.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

RAAAWOAAR! GRRR!

Winda found her family growling and snarling at Sekou, who had leapt out of the bushes in an attempt to save Winda and the Hideout; Xola was crouched in the bushes, looking annoyed; Sekou probably hadn't let him come out. She smiled at their loyalty and trotted over to the confrontation.

"Sekou, guys, there's no need to snarl," she said as lightheartedly as she could. Sekou, startled, jumped a few feet in the air before whirling around and quickly turning back. Xola merely widened his eyes as he watched Sekou speak to Winda. "Winda, you can run. I've got these guys under control."

Winda padded over to his side and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Sekou, 'These guys' are my family," she paused a second to glare at said family, "whether I like it or not."

Tunya, who was at the head of the group and had been snarling at Sekou the longest, looked up at the sound of his daughter's voice. The hyena took a step to approach his daughter but stopped cautiously at the sound of Sekou's latest snarl. Winda smiled as best she could at the male lion and stepped forward to greet her father.

"Hello, Father."  
She stated flatly, letting no emotion creep into her voice. As much as she wanted to both snap and snarl at him like Sekou had and embrace him and nuzzle him until he couldn't take anymore, she couldn't show either feelings.

Mosi-oa-Tunya looked sadly at his daughter.

"Winda…Daughter…"  
Winda glared at him.

"Oh, I'm your daughter, now? I thought that I was only the betrayer."  
She growled, bitter tears welling up in her eyes. Tunya looked down sadly.

"Winda…I really do apologize. We were wrong. Now we know that you did not attack the members of our Pride."  
Shilark cut in, nodding.

"Winda, please forgive us for doubting you. We really do love you, we always will and always did, even after what we thought you had done."  
Winda searched her mother's eyes and her father's eyes as well, finding no lie in them. Then again, when had she? Her parents had never lied to her before. She smiled happily and lunged herself towards her parents, meowing and nuzzling them with joy.

Sekou chuckled lightly and nodded to Xola, who had cautiously emerged and was hiding behind Sekou's front paws.

"We should leave them alone."

He said quietly, and knelt down to let the leopard cub hop onto his back. After taking one last look back at the happy family, he bound off, leaving no trace of his disappearence.

Kiara and Kovu smiled at each other and laughed as their granddaughter tackled them in a hug.

"I missed you!"  
Winda said, smiling. She peered through the search party: Tunya, Shilark, Kiara, Kovu, Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Sarabi, Banzai, Shenzi, Zazu, his mate, Kiri, Timon, Pumba, the leopard Viper, Vitani, and a medium sized group of lionesses.

"Winda?"  
Said hybrid returned to Earth from her daydream. Kovu was playfully waving a paw in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Yes?"  
She asked.

"Where were you staying all this time?"  
Kovu asked. Winda hesitated before carefully replying, "I was staying with a friend." The group looked suspicious, but didn't press the matter any further than necessary.

"Well, we came to attack the Hyenas' Hideout, so let's continue on."  
Nala said, seriously, flexing her claws on the ground.

"FORWARD!"  
Timon shouted from atop Pumba's head in agreement. The group began to move forwards when Winda leapt in front of them.

"You can't!" she exclaimed. Viper gave her a funny look.

"And why can't we?"  
She asked. Winda sighed.

"You can't because that's where I was staying this whole time," she confessed. Various gasps were heard.

"You stayed with those rogues?"

Vitani gasped.

"Rogue hyena clans can be dangerous, Winda," Shenzi said seriously, "you can get killed in some."  
Winda frowned.

"This clan was kind to me. They even stood by my side after I accidentally revealed who I was."  
She decided not to mention that the only ones who had stood up for her at first were Diji, a small hyena cub, and Jiri, one of the leaders of the clan. Tunya narrowed his eyes.

"They did not harm you?"  
He said.

"No, Father."  
Winda assured him. Tunya appeared distressed, but Shilark linked her tail with his.

"If our daughter says that she is alright, she is alright."  
She reminded him. Tunya nodded and grumbled. Winda smiled.

"I have an idea. Could you all come to the Hideout and help make peace with these hyenas? I am sure that they will agree."  
Zazu sniffed.

"Rogue hyenas, agreeing to make peace?"  
He said skeptically. Winda nodded. Everyone took a look at her face and sighed and nodded. The group followed the half breed over to the Hideout, unaware that they were being watched.

"That's it…Walk right into my trap…"  
The unknown voice cackled with delight. And unbeknownst to them, everyone was in danger.

Author's Notes: Whoa. Long chapter. For me, anyways. In any case, I apologize for not updating sooner. With my new account at another writing site, I'm working double over time! Well, not really. It's basically because of eighth grade…Anyways, I'll update much sooner next time.

Sasha: Review and don't bother to be nice about it. JUST REVIEW! Or else.

G. Rose: She's just cranky because her Halloween candy finally ran out.

Sasha: (sticks out tongue)


	10. Sandstorm!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King.

"Lions!"  
"Lots of them!"  
"And…a meerkat riding a warthog?"

Jiri looked up from his pacing and cautiously walked over. Winda brought over her family group, while the pack of lionesses that had come along hung alittle farther back.

"Jiri, these are my parents, my grandparents, my great grandparents, my aunts, uncles, Viper, a family friend, Zazu, our advisor, his mate, Kiri, and my former babysitters, Timon and Pumba."

"HEY!"  
The latters exclaimed. Jiri knelt slightly.

"Your Highnesses."

Tunya and Shilark nodded in reply.

"Our daughter has given us reason to believe that you wish to negotiate peacefully without a fight?"  
Tunya asked. Jiri nodded.

"We do wish for peace between the lions and hyenas…at least, here."  
Tunya expression softened a bit.

"I can understand that," he murmured. Banzai and Shenzi grinned in agreement.

"Hear, hear!"  
They chorused. Winda smiled.

"So, let's get to it, shall we?"

Outside, just outside of the entrance, stood Sekou and Xola. Xola had crawled onto the top of Sekou's head to see inside, and the lion was grumbling at him, but watching, as well.

"Do you think they'll work it out?"  
"I don't know, Xola, but I hope so."

A few seconds later….

"How long will this take?"  
"I don't know Xola."  
Seconds later…

"Are they done yet? I wanna go in."  
"No, they're not done. And stop digging your claws into my fur!"

Again, milliseconds later…

"Are they done yet? Are they, are they, are they?"  
"Ugh….She'd better hurry up."

The figure from outside smirked. "They are distracted. It must happen." It turned to the Hideout's entrance.

"Now."

And with a flick of the figure's tail, a sandstorm funnel whirled up and headed towards the Hideout.

Inside, a hyena cub came running over to the talking leaders.

"Run! It's gonna get us!" The cub was stopped by his mother, and picked up in her mouth by the scruff of his neck.

"I'm sorry, he has an overactive imagination…"

Simba's eyes widened, and he shook his head, pointing at the entrance.

"No, he doesn't…It's a sandstorm!"

The second after he said those words, panic broke out.

"What's going on?"

"It's not the right season for a storm!"

"Run for your life!"  
"LOOK OUT!"

The storm blasted the cave, seeping inside and forming a funnel in the interior, causing even more of an uproar.

The hyenas and lions alike scattered, running each and every way, trying desperately to escape the cyclone that threatened to sweep them off the ground and into its funnel.

Winda, Jiri and her family ran towards the entrance, but the storm blocked their way.

"We aren't going to make it out!" Kiara shouted. And suddenly, the storm swept after them.

Screams and shouts were heard from inside of the Hideout, and Sekou narrowed his eyes. He searched for the cause of the noise and immediately found it: a sandstorm, forming a funnel of sorts **inside** of the cave.

"Aren't sandstorms supposed to be outside?" Xola questioned, and yelped as Sekou pulled him off of his head with a paw and set him down behind the bushes.

"Stay here. I'm going inside. Winda might be in trouble." Xola pouted, but stayed there as the lion ran inside. Once he was gone, he smirked. "They so like each other."

The figure in the bushes grinned wickedly. "Perfect, but enough chaos. Time to go after the princess."

The figure flicked his tail again, this time towards Winda…

The funnel began to head towards Winda, who picked up speed and tried to shake it off, zig zagging like a zebra running away from its pray, but the wind kept on coming after her.

Just as the funnel reached her, Sekou appeared out of nowhere and tackled her. The funnel swept him up and away, and disappeared into the sky.

"SEKOU, NOOOO!" Winda screamed.

But he was gone, along with a few other hyenas.

Shilark turned to Tunya and the rest of her family. This wasn't good.

Winda hung her head, as tears trailed down her fur.

"Sekou…"

Author's Notes: I'm baaack! TT I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated…I couldn't find the files, so I made up a new eleventh chapter and beyond…

So, um, again, sorry. Please don't kill me… Oh, and also sorry for this being so short. And please review, if you can.


	11. Recuperation

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lion King and don't profit from writing this work of fiction.

The silence felt infinite. No one spoke, and all eyes were on Winda. The princess was slumped in on herself, and was shaking in silent sobs. Shilark finally approached her and let her lean into her shoulder. She murmured something to her cub, and the two of them exited the cave for privacy.

"What just happened?"  
Timon asked, looking down at Pumba. The warthog shrugged.

"I dunno, Timon. But Winda seems really upset that that lion got swept up in the sandstorm."

"Yeah," Timon narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Who was he, anyway?"

"I don't know," Zazu had landed beside them with Kiri and joined in the conversation, "but he saved the princess, and for that, I believe he has a good heart."

"Agreed," the rest of the group: Kiara, Kovu, Tunya, Shenzai, Banzai, Nala, Simba, Mufasa, Sarabi, Vitani, the leopard viper and the group of lionesses joined them, forming a circle. The hyenas of The Hideout were gathered in a group of their own off to the side, with Jiri standing on a tall rock to address them. Kiara had spoken, and continued, "We have to find a way to rescue him from wherever that funnel took him."

"That funnel couldn't have been natural," Tunya stated, frowning. "Magic must have been involved. Has anyone seen Rafiki lately?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"That monkey never shows up when you need him—ow!"  
Banzai groaned as a stick came down and whacked him on the head. Everyone turned to see Rafiki holding the stick and pouting at him.

"Rafiki is needed now, he shows up now!" he scolded the hyena, and withdrew his stick with a 'hmph'. Simba smiled and nuzzled the baboon hello.

"Rafiki, where have you been?"

The shaman chuckled.

"Here and there... here, for a small while. Young Winda needed some guidance."

"You knew she was here? For how long? And why didn't you tell us?" Tunya demanded. Rafiki narrowed his eyes and brandished the stick threateningly at him. The king of Pride Rock flattened his ears against his head and backed off, albeit reluctantly.

"Winda needed to find her own way, on her own time," he said. "I knew that you were not far away, and that the decision to reveal herself would be hers and hers alone. Her companions looked out for her, as well."

"So did you know that lion with her?" asked Vitani. Rafiki nodded.

"There was also a young leopard cub in her charge. They both visited her when she came outside of the cave. Now I realize that I have just said that she would reveal things in her own time, but the cub is now without a caretaker, and should be among those of his own kind, and those who will care for him."

The leopard Viper perked up at the news of a leopard cub, and stood.

"Where is this cub?" she asked, obviously eager to see another of her own species after so long around only lions, and a few hyenas. Rafiki smiled, and began to walk outside, expecting her to follow, which she did.

"The cub is in some bushes outside, but I would like Winda to show you. He trusts her, and won't come out if he sees only us."

The two approached the finally still figure of Winda resting against her mother's shoulder. The queen turned at the sound of their approach, and nodded to give them permission to come closer. Winda looked up, feeling her mother's movement, and smiled wearily at them.

"Rafiki, you're here."

"Yes, child, I am," the wise baboon said, and gestured to Viper. "Viper, as a leopard, would like to see Xola and take him into her care while you and the lion are incapacitated." Winda flinched at the mention of Sekou, but nodded, looking guilty.

"I totally forgot about him. Let's go get him before he wanders off somewhere," she agreed, and pulled away from her mother, who gave her a parting lick on the cheek. Winda made a small face, but Shilark attributed that to her returning to normal, and smiled.

"I would like to meet this cub of yours, as well, Winda," she said. Winda reddened underneath her fur.

"He's not my cub," she protested, though it was a weak one. "And since Viper is going to take care of him now—" Something that she didn't seem to like the idea of entirely, and it showed on her face. Viper looked nervous, and Winda shook her head.

"It'll be good for him to be around another leopard, and not just a half-breed lioness/hyena and lion, but..."

"He has already imprinted on you, and you on him," the soft spoken leopardess said wisely, and Winda nodded in defeat. "I understand this. Until I have cubs of my own, think of me as a babysitter." Winda nodded again, this time in gratitude, and started walking towards where she had seen the cub last.

"Thank you for this, then, Viper," she said. Rafiki had stopped to talk with Shilark, and it was just the two of them. "I'm sure he'll like you, too."

"I hope so," said Viper. "I do wish to have cubs one day, after all."

Winda smiled and reached the border of the cave where Xola usually hung out.

"Xola! It's me, Winda. It's okay to come out, it's safe!"

A small, tan and brown spotted head peeked out from the bushes, and immediately ducked back down when it spotted Viper. Winda sighed and came closer to the bushes, motioning for Viper to stay put.

"Xola, really, it's alright. She's a part of my pride back home."

The bushes rustled, but the cub didn't peek his head out again. Winda sighed.

"She's a leopardess, Xola, a leopard, like you." This brought a response, as Xola tentatively popped out of his hiding place again. "I'm going to be going after Sekou. He was...taken...by the funnel," she felt her throat tighten up again, and tried to recover. Seeing this, Xola finally came out of the bushes entirely, and sat before her and looked up with a worried expression on his small face.

"Sekou's gone?" he asked quietly. Winda couldn't help it, and tears formed in her eyes, and trailed down her cheeks, into her fur.

"Yes," she whispered. "But we're going to get him back, Xola, I promise. This is not like what happened with your parents. We aren't going to leave you for good. But I need to get out there to find him, and leave you behind. Viper has offered to look after you in my stead, along with the rest of the Pridelanders, but she will be your primary caretaker, alright?"

Xola was silent, and looked past Winda to Viper, who was sitting and fidgeting slightly in her nervousness. He straightened and looked back up at Winda, who was wiping away her tears.

"But you'll come back, right? Promise?" he asked softly. Winda felt another batch of tears form; despite his cocky, smart aleck attitude, he really was just a cub, an orphan who had lost his parents young.

"Yes, I promise. I'll come back," she said firmly, and leaned down to nuzzle him. "I'll come back for you."

Xola let out some sniffles of his own, and nuzzled back against her.

"Okay, Mo—Winda," he stuttered slightly, and Winda looked down at him, feeling something warm blossom in her chest.

"Did you just call me Mom?" she asked disbelievingly. Xola turned red, and looked away.

"I—I know you're not—I didn't mean—" he was cut off when Winda licked a stripe up his cheek.

"It's alright, Xola," she reassured him, still crying, only with happy tears. "I'll be your mother. I'm honored." Xola brightened and mewled, rubbing up against her.

"Then go get Dad back," he said, and Winda felt another sob choke her.

"I'll bring... Dad back, then," she murmured against his fur, "I promise."

**A/N**: I'm back! Seriously, I am. After a 6 year or so hiatus, I'm back. Thank you to those of you who have stuck with it this long, and I'm so sorry it took this long. Life got in the way, and other fics in other places took priority. This will get finished in these next few months; I have a plot planned out and everything. Thank you again for reading this; I started this when I was 12, and I'm now 19, so my writing has matured a bit, don't worry. ;) Thanks again, and see you soon!


	12. Back at the Rancher, Pride Lands

It had been a month since the group of lions, hyenas, warthog, meerkat, and red-billed hornbills had left on their quest to find Winda and defeat the rogue hyena clan.

Tiko, for his part, was tired of sitting around and waiting for them to return. He wanted to know whether or not his niece was alright, along with the rest of his family. He couldn't wait any longer.

Tiko staggered to his paws and grimaced as he pulled his stitches. The cut on his paw had completely healed. The pain wasn't too great, and the stitches stayed. He looked over at his mate.

Viper hadn't been doing as well as he had this past month. The gash in her belly was slow to heal, and had become infected once already. Today was a better day; no fever, hallucinations, and she slept most of the day, unaware of the pain. The herbs Rafiki gave her helped, but couldn't eliminate the pain entirely.

He hated to wake her, but he didn't want her to wake up and panic when she saw he was gone.

"Viper," he whispered, and licked her cheek. The lioness snuffled, and awoke slowly.

"T—Tiko?" she mumbled, and gazed up at him blearily. "Why are you up?"

Tiko smiled softly.

"I can't sit around and wait any longer. I'm going after my family."

Viper's eyes watered, and she frowned.

"But... you're not healed yet. And..." She didn't have to finish. She would be worried about him. And she didn't want to be alone, especially because she knew well enough that she might not survive. Tiko's throat tightened and his own blue eyes welled up with tears, as well.

"I need to do this, Viper," he said softly, and had to force himself not to lie down next to her to comfort her, because he knew that then he would never be able to leave.

"I'll be back for you," he murmured, and nuzzled her reassuringly. She mewled softly, and nuzzled him back as best she could, considering how weak she was. He forced himself away, and turned to the entrance. Then he walked out...and didn't look back. The injured lion half-breed made his way down off of Pride Rock with some difficulty, declining help from the fairly small group of lions that had been left behind. There were enough to defend the Pride Lands if need be, but not nearly as many as there had been before. He trotted out of the Pride Lands at a steady pace, and grimaced bravely.

'I'm coming, guys,' he thought, thinking of his family. 'I'm coming to help.'

**Author's Note**: So, a much shorter chapter, but a necessary timestamp for Tiko and Viper, who we haven't heard from since the beginning of the story. I missed Tiko. ^-^'


End file.
